


Not good

by Readerstories



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could I request an alpha/omega verse fic where Hannibal's protective instincts for Will are awoken after a particularly brutal case?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not good

The case had been an extremely hard and tiring case for everyone involved. The killer had managed to kill three more people before he was caught. Will had almost been added as his fourth victim when they came to arrest him. This had set something off in Hannibal, and now he wouldn’t go further than a few feet away from Will. He even growled slightly at the medics checking if he was alright, but was quickly brought back to his calm self when one of the beta nurses slapped his shoulder and told him to get a grip. He still keep sending them looks bordering on hateful the whole time though, so he obviously is still going through whatever that’s gotten into him. Finally Will is finished being checked, and he gets a strong order from both the nurse and Crawford that he should go home and rest. Even before Will can open his mouth to say anything, Hannibal is at his elbow and moving Will away from other people.

“I will give drive you home”, Hannibal says. Will just goes along, not really having the energy to protest. He doubts he would even if he had, but that is a thought for another time.

In the car Hannibal is even tenser. He looks calm and collected, but his hands, white and gripping the steering wheel hard, gives him away. Will chose to ignore it. Instead he stares out the window, but he can still smell Hannibal. He did before they left too, but now he even more since they are in the little space of the car.

“Are you alright Dr. Lecter?” Hannibal jaw clenches before he answers.

“I assure you Will, I am quite alright.” Hannibal might say he is alright, but the smell he is giving off tells another story. He smells like irritation and a hint of fear.

“You don’t smell like it”, Will say to him.

“It is only my alpha instincts kicking in, nothing to worry about. Although it is bothersome, it will quiet down soon enough.” Will leaves it at that, saying nothing more before they pull up in front of his house.

“Thank you for driving me Dr. Lecter.” Will wants to do something to comfort Hannibal, and reaches for Hannibal’s wrist. He rubs his thumb there is small circles there. Just briefly, but it seems to comfort Hannibal. He visibly relaxes, and Will exits the car before he can think anything more about what he just did. A comforting gesture for a mate, not a friend. Not good at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
